Motorcycles are well known and are commonly used by people who appreciate fuel economy and the sense of freedom that come with riding in the open air. Motorcycle trailers are also known, and are typically two wheeled trailers.
Because of their size and open construction, motorcycles have known drawbacks in their ability to transport luggage or other goods. Motorcycle trailers have been developed over time to address the luggage and material transport limitations of motorcycles. Such trailers find use in transporting camping gear, cooking utensils, sleeping bags, tents and the like for use in extended trips and vacations, as well as for hauling everyday items such as groceries or perhaps tools to a job site.
One limitation in known motorcycle trailers is in width of the trailer. In the late 1970's automotive manufacturers were required to increase the width of the wheelbase so reduce the chance of a roll over. If you make a two wheeled motorcycle trailer wide enough to prevent rollover, the trailer will overhang the width of the motorcycle to the extent that on corners and in heavy traffic the trailer tires extend beyond the width of the motorcycle to the point that they hit corners and other objects.
Another limitation of known two wheeled motorcycle trailers is that they are not built to lean into corners. When a motorcycle navigates a turn, the rider leans the motorcycle such that the vertical motorcycle frame remains substantially aligned with the combined force of gravity and the induced centrifugal force of the turn, as failure to do this will cause the bike or motorcycle to fall over to its side due to centrifugal force.
Another limitation of known motorcycle two wheeled trailers is that the trailers wheels are not aligned with the motorcycle wheels, which is to say the trailer wheels do not track directly behind the motorcycle wheels but are instead positioned off to the side from the path of the wheels. Thus, if the wheel on the trailer hits a pothole, curb of other obstacle, the additional drag force is applied to the motorcycle not directly in line with the wheels of the cycle, but instead off to the side of the motorcycle. As the drag force is applied off center to the motorcycle, the force induces a torque to the motorcycle which acts to induce the motorcycle to veer or turn from its directed path. In traffic or at significant speeds or on gravel or slippery pavement this can be unsafe if not fatal in certain circumstances.
The freedom of riding the motorcycle is the ability to travel with ease and agility due to the width, power and stability of the motorcycle. The performance of the motorcycle is diminished by not allowing the motorcycle to lean properly on turning a corner, for instance when pulling a two wheeled trailer which will not lean, or when using a motorcycle sidecar that prevents the motorcycle from leaning. This causes stress and removes the joy of motorcycling.
Therefore, a motorcycle trailer which will lean with the motorcycle allowing the motorcycle and trailer to respond as a unit, a trailer having a tire that will track behind the motorcycle tires thereby eliminating the sideways torque when the trailer hits debris, a pothole or a curb, a trailer than can be built to be light in weight eliminating the feeling of under power while riding the motorcycle, a trailer that is can be kept the same width as the widest part of the motorcycle thereby eliminating the problem of maneuvering through traffic with trailer hanging out past the side of the motorcycle, a trailer that will perform on the road and in turns the same as the motorcycle and will not limit the motorcycle from performing the way it was intended, such a motorcycle trailer would be useful and novel.